


ZeldaRuto

by suplup



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Hyrule Warriors
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:07:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25430626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suplup/pseuds/suplup
Summary: A cute little Zelda x Ruto fanfic
Relationships: Ruto & Zelda (Legend of Zelda), Ruto/Zelda (Legend of Zelda)
Kudos: 3





	ZeldaRuto

There was a cool, calm breeze at Lake Hylia today. There were a couple of clouds moving about in the sky, but the moon was clear and brightly shining tonight. Few sounds could be heard but the tides ebbing and flowing against the shore. All in all, a wonderful night to sit out and relax, and that’s exactly what Princess Zelda was doing. But, it could be more relaxing, and she took out her harp and started playing. An intimate song, one that echoed across the lake and likely beyond. She plucked the strings carefully and powerfully. There was a message to be said and it had to be said through song. Zelda eventually lost herself in playing, just letting her heart and hands go where they wanted to.

Eventually though, the song had to end, and Zelda put away her harp and sighed in contentment. She always enjoyed playing the harp, and she certainly didn’t mind the lack of an audience as she listened to the waves that never stopped. Her moment of silence was cut short though as she was suddenly splashed with water.

“That was such a lovely tune, Zelda. In fact, it sounded like you might’ve been trying to serenade your lovely girlfriend away from her very important royal duties.” The comment came from the water as Princess Ruto surfaced and splashed Zelda with water yet again.

That made Zelda chuckle, “Oh please, its past sundown; you don’t have any royal duties. And even if you did you wouldn’t want to do them anyway.” She wasn’t entirely wrong, Ruto was never one for formalities or responsibilities, and much preferred swimming and dancing.

The Zora jumped out of the water and sat down next to Zelda. “So, what brings you here? Castle get too stuffy for you?” she asked, partly in jest. Zelda left the castle frequently, but she didn’t often come down to the lake, mostly going elsewhere for diplomatic reasons.

She took a second to think, but ended up shaking her head. “No. Well, maybe a little. I mostly just wanted to spend time with you,” she leaned back as she started blushing. They’d been dating for some time now, but due to both of their individual roles as royals didn’t often get a chance to spend time together.

Ruto felt herself blushing fiercely at that. “U-um, well. I… uh. Thank you. I like spending time with you too.” Embarrassed and flustered, she pulled her knees up to her chest. Zelda scooted over and wrapped herself around her girlfriend, before leaning in and giving her a kiss on the cheek.

“I love you, Ruto.”

Ruto could barely think, she could barely speak, her entire face was blushing, and now she couldn’t move. She wouldn’t want to anyway, she loved being hugged by her warm girlfriend, and she loved her girlfriend too. “I love you too, Zelda.” She might have a confident image, but Ruto couldn’t hold that up against her favorite person in the world. They spent some time together, just watching the moon, before falling asleep beneath the stars with each other.


End file.
